Cat's First Year
by snakeygryfin
Summary: Summary: What if there was a small town girl named Cat, who got caught up in some of the same situations the Golden Trio got into, and how she got herself out of these incidents. This is the story of Cat Davidson and what happened during her first year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


A/N: This is my take on how a background character, who wasn't famous or anything, would handle some of the situations the main characters got themselves into. I posted this story before but this is a much better version and I might actually get to chapter two this time.

-Chapter 1-

"Mom!" Screamed an eleven-year-old little girl. She ran through the house looking for her mother. Finally, the 4'9 and curly haired girl arrived to her mother's home office, sliding on the tile in her haste.

"Cat, baby, there's no reason to shout or run, I am right here." Mrs. Amy Davidson said in mild exasperation.

"Look Mom, I got a really fancy letter and it says I'm a witch! Is this some kind of birthday thing? That would be kind of cool." The open excitement on her daughter's face made Amy smile a little, her daughter was such an excitable little thing.

Even though she had just left her home of ten years 2 months ago, Mrs. Davidson's daughter seemed just as happy in England as she had been in California. It was a blessing not to have to worry about a grumpy daughter among all the other things Amy had been forced to deal with.

"Well, it's certainly not from me, but maybe it's a little birthday prank. Let me see it," Amy studied the letter that had been addressed to her daughter.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand. Soc., Chief Warlock,

Supreme Magwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Amy Davidson,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"Well, that's interesting. You should go show you father this, he'll surely get a kick out of this." Mrs. Davidson said with a small smile on her face. This was quite an elaborate plan and her husband loved jokes and puzzles like this. Maybe he had even been the one to dream up this plan and just hadn't told her.

"Okay mom. I'll go find him." Cat took off towards the kitchen, where she would surely find her dad, ignoring her mother's call to stop running.

"Daddy!" Cat yelled, climbing on to the man's back.

"Hello my little monkey." Harley Davidson smiled, his pearly white teeth contrasting nicely with the rainbow array of frostings covering his person.

"Is that my birthday cake daddy?" Asked Cat, immediately distracted from the strange letter when faced with the mountain of chocolate cake that her father was painstakingly icing.

"Nope. It's for my other special little girl who's turning eleven today." Cat giggled and slid down Harley's back until her feet once again reached the ground.

"Oh! Daddy look at this super fancy letter I got today!" Mr. Davidson wiped off his sticky hands and took the cream colored envelop from his daughter.

"Apartment 236 Kings St. Catherine Davidson. Hmm, I didn't even know you gave anyone this address Cat." Mr. Davidson said with a thoughtful look on his face as he studied the thick paper. This letter was very well done and even the equipment and items necessary were inventive. What would even qualify as a winter cloak. Harley was shaken out of his musing by his daughter's voice.

"But Daddy, I didn't give anyone my address, it just showed up here through the little slot we have. Dad," Cat said with a very serious look that was extremely out of place on her little round face "what if it's real? What if I am really a witch or something? Would you and Mom still love me?" The look on his little girl's face broke Harley's heart. How could she even question his love for her?

"Of course we would still love you. Even if you grow a wart and cackle, mommy and I will always love you."

"Awe, Daddy I would never cackle." Cat said with a big smile, watching as her dad went back to icing her cake.

The day was spent celebrating Cat's birthday. Candles were blown out, cake was eaten, and presents were given. Finally, everyone had retreated to their own little spots. Amy to her office and Cat and Harley to the music room, both reading in silence. The peace of the small apartment was broken by a loud knock. Cat jumped up from her spot on the floor, calling out, "I'll get it daddy."

"Okay buttercup." Harley said distractedly.

Cat stood on her toes and peered through the peep-hole. A dour looking man in a black suit stood on the steps. "Who is it?" she asked cautiously.

"I am Severus Snape. Potions Master at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Oh! Um, okay. Let me get my mom and dad. Don't move a muscle."

Severus Snape rolled his eyes. Why did the headmaster hate him so? He hadn't had to talk to muggle-born first years since his second year teaching at Hogwarts. At least this was the last one he had to talk to and the only one he himself had to take shopping.

"Who are you? How did you get this address and what do you want with my daughter?" Harley Davidson said to the vampire like man at his door. Harley looked incredibly threatening, despite the frosting on his cheek, but his meanest glare couldn't affect a man who had lied straight to the Dark Lord's face for a living and lived to tell the tale.

"I am Severus Snape. I teach potions at Hogwarts. Your daughter has received her letter yes?"

"Yeah, we something about a place called Hogwarts. Was it you who was playing that joke? How do you even know my daughter?" Harley asked suspiciously.

"I assure you Mr. Davidson, Hogwarts is not a joke. I am here to explain just what Hogwarts is and how your daughter will fit in there." Severus sighed mentally. He was tired and after a week of talking to confused muggles who loved to argue with him about what was real and what wasn't, he just wanted an easy case. Instead he got stuck with Americans, the most stubborn people on the face of the earth.

"With all due respect, how do I know you're not some psycho, Mr. Snape?"

"Has your daughter ever shown any signs of being different? Maybe when she wants something or is angry strange things happen?" Harley got a strange look on his face and Snape nodded. That is a sign that she is a witch and your daughter is being invited to hone her abilities at our prestigious school.

"Daddy!" Cat's voice rang out from behind the door. "Can't we at least talk to him, maybe he can explain how I turned Ms. Furry's fur pink so I can turn it blue."

Mr. Davidson looked down at his daughter and sighed, "You better some in Mr. Snape."

"Honey, who was that at the door?" Amy exited her office and came face to face with the strange visitor. "Oh! Well, hello there Mr."

"Hello Mrs. Davidson, I am Severus Snape and I am here to talk with you and your family about Hogwarts."

Amy sent a confused look at her husband who just shrugged. "Um, well okay then come into the kitchen and sit down. We don't have any tea but we have some coffee, or chocolate cake if you'd like."

"No, thank you." Severus said, gingerly sitting down across from the small family.

"I am here to discuss your daughter and how, to be quite frank with you, she is a witch. This will work best if you keep an open mind and listen to me." The entire Davidson family nodded in unison.

"Hogwarts is a school located in Scotland. At this school we teach young wizards and witches, like your daughter, to control and use their magical powers. This is not a joke, your daughter is actually a witch and unless she has some kind of training, her powers will eventually start to go haywire and she may very well hurt someone."

"I would never hurt anyone!" Cat protested vehemently.

"Not on purpose maybe, but your powers need an outlet or you will soon become a ticking bomb." Snape said, a sever look on his face. The look on the little girl's face was tiresome, none of the little brats ever thought they could do any kind of harm because they were angels, right.

"So your saying you would take her away to this, school, this magical school and she would learn what? How to turn people into frogs and ride broomsticks?" Amy said with an incredulous look on her face. "What kind of fools do you take us to be? I bet you're just making this all up to get some kind of money from us."

"How about a demonstration Mrs. Davidson. Maybe that would get you to see the truth." Snape knew he wasn't actually suppose to show muggles magic before they accepted the school's invitation, but he could really take no more of this.

Snape pulled out his want and pointed it at the nearest cup. "Vera Verto." He said in a smooth, calm tone. Immediately all three Davidson's gasped and it looked as if the older two would faint. Snape hoped not, one fainting parent was enough for a life time. Cat leaned forward and studied the little mouse that had just appeared in place of the glass of water.

"Wow!" She exclaimed in a soft voice. She picked up the small rodent and rubbed his head. "I want to learn how to do that. Mom, dad please let me go to the school and become a witch. I could make little cats anytime I wanted to! Please!"

Mr. Davidson looked at his wife who gave a little nod.

"Yes! Cat said putting the mouse down and throwing herself at her parents. She was going to be a witch!"

"Yes, but first we have a few questions." Said Mrs. Davidson, her eyes studying Severus Snape closely.

Severus sighed, it was going to be a long afternoon.


End file.
